


Mr. Glenreed, the PE Teacher

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash wants the PE teacher, Mr. Glenreed, to take his virginity.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Mr. Glenreed, the PE Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Banana Fish smut week day 1: Loss of Virginity.  
> Inpired by [Salmon's awesome art](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95/status/1234498588622802945?s=20)
> 
> Read the tags. You've been warned.

* * *

“Excuse me?”

Ash purses his lips nervously and pushes his glasses back up his nose. “I want you to take my virginity.”

“Mr. Callenreese, you can’t—”

Ash shows him the screen of his phone. The look on Mr. Glenreed’s face quickly shifts from confused to alarmed. “Where did you find that?”

“I’m the nerd of the student council. Hacking phones is a piece of cake.”

“Please delete that.”

“I will if you take my virginity.”

There is a pause.

A shiver of breath.

Then suddenly Mr. Glenrred is grabbing Ash and pulling him inside the administrative office and locking the door.

Ash feels a burst of pride. He knew what he’d extracted from Mr. Glenreed’s computer would rile him up and force him to do what Ash asked, but he didn't expect it to be this effective. Before Ash knows it, his PE teacher has him lying on one of the tables, legs up, pants and underwear gone. Ash has a moment of sheer embarrassment about being naked from the waist down, but also a tinge of lust as he catches Mr. Glenreed staring at him.

“So I just fuck you and you delete the stuff right?”

Ash nods. But there’s a tinge of disappointment in his gut now.

Mr. Glenreed grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes a large amount all over Ash’s asshole, large rough fingers briefly circling the rim before pushing in.

“Ah!” Ash lifts his head. He watches Mr. glenreed finger him with a stoned face, no emotion at all, and Ash drops back down hiding a pout. He closes his eyes just as Mr. Glenreed’s fingers start pushing in and out of him, rough, and quick. He lets himself wallow in the pleasurable feeling. Ash had fingered himself many times before, but this felt so different. It felt really good.

Ash was getting hard.

The fingers disappear and Ash instantly misses them, but the feeling is brief as Mr. Glenreed unbuckles his pants and raises his shirt. “Take a deep breath.”

That’s the only warning Ash gets before Mr. Glenreed’s cock starts pushing against his anus. It’s big. Way bigger than Ash had predicted and _fuck_ , it hurt. It hurt like hell. The burning of his hole stretched as it took a cock for the first time.

Ash covers his mouth to not cry out. His entire body felt like one giant goosebump as Max’s large cock kept sliding deeper and deeper inside him.

And just like that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

“M— Mr. Glenreed, it feels weird–” Max’s cock pushes even deeper inside of him. “Ah!”

“You’ll feel good soon,” Max groans as he opens Ash’s legs further. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Just relax. Let your ass stretch to take me inside.”

Ash hides a moan beneath his palm. “Hnnn— Ah! It’s really in me.” He awkwardly strokes himself, his shivering fingers rubbing up and down his short little dick. “Ahhhhhh— Ahhhhh...”Squirts of semen spilling from it.

“Did you come just with my dick in your ass?” Mr. Glenreed asks, still staying in place.

Ash nods, suddenly nervous. “I came, Mr. Glenreed.” he says as a bit of dribble falls from his mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

There’s a moment where their eyes meet. Ash feels himself blush and he can swear there’s a hint of red on Mr. Glenreed’s cheeks. He has this man’s cock inside him. They were connected. “God, you’re beautiful.” Mr. Glenreed suddenly says.

Ash’s breath falls away. Everything in his seventeen years of existence screaming at him. _I’m a plain nerd. I’m not beautiful._

As if hearing his thoughts, Max rolls his hips and somehow pushes his cock even deeper inside of Ash. Ash squeaks a moan.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I’m going to fuck you hard now.”

Ash barely has a second to process the words before Mr. Glenreed pulls out half-way then pushes into him with a fierce hard thrust.

Ash keens in pleasure.

Mr. Glenreed pulls out then thrusts back in even harder the second time. Then a third. Fourth. Until Ash stops counting because his entire body shakes with each deep thrust and Mr. Glenreed’s cock somehow goes deeper and deeper inside him as he fucks him.

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” Ash raises his hands up, placing both palms on Mr. Glenreed’s toned chest. It’s as if he’s trying to stop the motion of his PE teacher, but he never utters the word ‘stop’. In his wildest dreams he’d never imagined this would actually happen. That he would be fucked so hard by Mr. Glenreed–the teacher he had been in love with since his freshman year. 

Mr. Glenreed’s big cock was slamming into his ass hard, fucking him raw. His ass was getting reshaped to fit Mr. Glenreed’s cock. His hole was being spread open and used and — _fuck_ — it felt so incredibly good.

“Mr. Glenreed. Mr. Glenreed.” Ash moans urgently, fingers pressing into his teachers biceps. “I’m gonna cum again. I wanna cum.”

Mr. Glenreed rolls forward, still thrusting hard into Ash, bending his legs even further until their mouths were less than an inch apart. “Call me Max.”

Ash feels a deep warmth overcome him as he cums again. “Max.” He moans loudly. “Max, you’re making me cum!”

Max closes the gap, his tongue entering Ash’s mouth savagely, claiming Ash’s mouth as his as he thrusts hard and deep inside him and cums as well.

It’s hot. Like a fever. And Ash feels it in every inch of his skin, his entire body tingling with pleasure as Max continues kissing him and emptying himself inside him.

As the wave starts to fade, Max straightens up and Ash can see a little bulge on his belly right before Max starts pulling out of him with a wet pop.

“Oh fuck,” Ash breathes out, feeling cum leaking out of his ass.

Max licks his lips as he watches. “You’re ass is gaping and leaking my cum.”

Ash just takes deep breaths. Rubbing the little bulge. “Mmm… I…” Max kisses him without warning, but this time it’s soft and brief.

“Find me when you finish college and don’t forget to delete the stuff.”

And then he leaves.

Ash stares at the door. His heart is beating loudly, but he takes his phone from his pocket and deletes the folder as promised. 

Then, smiling to himself. He opens the messages app and starts typing.

_“Dear, Max.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter:  
> [Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
